Latest developments in technology for delivering power and data in wireless infrastructure use hybrid cables, wherein the term “hybrid cable” is intended to mean a cable that includes both power conductors and one or more fiber optic cords or cables. An exemplary hybrid cable is the HFF cable, available from CommScope, Inc. (Joliet, Ill.). Unlike RF-based system, a single hybrid trunk cable can be used to power multiple sectors, thereby eliminating multiple runs of RF cable. However, in order to use a single hybrid trunk cable, at some point the trunk cable must transition to jumper cables. Typically, these are distributed inside an enclosure that transitions the trunk conductor gauge to the jumper conductor gauge and connects the optical fibers in the trunk to the optical fibers in the jumper cables. Currently, transitions are achieved by making connections inside the enclosure, requiring it to be opened, cables to be fed/mated to the enclosure, and power and fiber connections to be made, all in the field (e.g., on the top of cell sites near a remote radio unit (RRU)). This practice can create many issues for installers, including time, safety, connection errors (such as loose power connections and/or poor fiber cleaning), and more opportunity for connector damage.
In co-assigned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/448,269, filed Jul. 31, 2014, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety, devices are described that provide a solution to some of the issues described above. The devices discussed therein comprise an enclosure having mixed media connectors in one or two walls to receive jumper cables. A hybrid fiber-power trunk cable is routed to the bottom wall of the enclosure, then is routed within the enclosure to the mixed media connectors. The trunk cable is either attached to the enclosure via a trunk cable connector, which is then connected with the mixed media connectors, or is routed through a cable gland in the bottom wall of the enclosure and connected with the mixed media connectors. Co-assigned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/071,620, filed Mar. 16, 2016 (also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), discusses a number of embodiments of enclosures, some of which have side walls for mounting mixed media connectors that form a triangular or trapezoidal cross-section.